LovelyHate:
by PruBen
Summary: new high-school girl, falls in love... with the last person in the school to like her.
1. Prologue

Prologue Xion was the new student in her high-school. Freshman. She only knew two people in her new high-school.

One of them was her brother, Roxas, and the other. Well, he was her neighbor, Demyx. He was a junior and Roxas

was now a sophmore. She sighed and repositioned her back-back that was slung over her left shoulder. She hated

the fact that she didn't get a chance to even meet anyone. She went down the hall-way to her locker. When she got

there, she saw a very tall redhead standing in front of her locker. Xion walked up to him. "Um, excuse me, this is my

locker, can you move aside?" The readhead looked down at her with dazzling bright green eyes. "Oh?" He said chuckling.

"This is YOUR locker?" He smiled roughly as Xion nodded. "Well then. Looks like you'll have to excuse me then." He said

opening the locker next to hers and pulling out a couple books. "Sorry." The redhead sneered. Xion sighed as he went

down the hall. She opened her empty locker, She stuffed her back-pack in and slammed it shut. She ran to her first class

as the bell rang. Her first class was Science with Vexen. Class wasn't too hard. Xion had been seated next to a boy with

light purple hair. His name turned out to be Zexion. They soon became quick friends. It turned out they had most of the

same classes together. Xion was glad that now she had at least one person to talk to.


	2. Senior

**chapter one- SENIOR **

* * *

So that's what his name was. Axel. She had told Zexion about what had happened before classes the day before.

"Axel. Typical Axel." He had said.

"So that's his name?"

"Yea. He's like a king of the popular people. His groupies consist of Roxas, Demyx,..."

"Wait, Roxas? That's my brother. And Demyx is our neighbor..."

"huh? Then you should be fitting in finely."

"I doubt it. I mean, Axel, was really mean yesterday."

Zexion shrugged. "Maybe he likes you." He teased. Xion shuddered.

"Ah, EWWWW!" He laughed.

"I'm just teasing." Later that day, they were walking to Xion's locker when Vexen stopped them.

"So, your the new kid?" She nodded cautiously.

"I'm Vexen nice to meet you. I'm also Zexy here's brother. I'm a junior."

"Oh? Cool." She said stepping around him and pulling Zexion with her to Xion's locker.

But, once again, there he was. Perched onto her locker. Only this time, he was smoking a cigerette

"Oh hey there little one." He sneered to her. "Come for your locker again?"

Zexion growled. "Just shut up, Axel. She doesn't need your crap right now."

Axel finished his cig and stomped it and threw it into the trash.

"Oh, really now? Look, stay out of my way an no one gets hurt. Got it memorized?" He turned and walked off.

Xion was shocked. Ouch, he sure was mean.

"Damn." Zexion said frowning. "He seems meaner than usual. Wonder what you did to piss him off so much. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He quickly left as Roxas and Demyx walked up to Xion as she was putting her books in her locker.

"Yo, Xion." Demyx said smiling.

"huh? oh hey Demyx, Roxas." She said grabbing herbag and shutting her locker.

Roxas adjusted the baseball bat on is shoulder. "I have to go to baseball practice so Demyx here is going to take you home."

Xion groaned. She figured that Axel would be along for the ride too. "I'll walk..."

Demyx grabbed her arm. "I'll let you sit in the front. He can sit in the back. " He said guessing her thoughts.

Soon, Xion nodded in defeat and walked with the tall blonde and stopped dead in her tracks.

As she figured, there he was leaning up against Demyx's car, looking pretty impatient.

"Hurry up." He yelled even though they weren't that far from him.

Once Xion and Demyx got to his car,Axel glared down at her. "What's she doing here?"

Demyx put his hand on Xion's shoulder. "Roxas asked me to give her a ride."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Xion nodded. "Whatever." He shook his head and got in the back seat.

"You want to sit in the front?" Demyx asked her.

"Don't matter to me." She answered opening the back door. Truth was, Xion hated riding in the passenger seat of a car.

She always preferred the back. Demyx nodded and got into the driver's seat. On the ride home, Xion occasionally noticed Axel looking at her.

She sighed silently and looked out the window at the passing scenery.


End file.
